putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Need to Worryy!!
Summary Rin "recalls" her memories of when she was a human in the Russian Era, as hinted of in previous songs. She also recalls her dog and how much she'd cared about him, once wishing for a better life with him. She then remembers how she "escaped" Russia after the night she saw her dog run to her and she shot her comrades, concluding that it was alright since they met again. During this, Rin also remembers that she had entrusted her dog to someone because she had to leave to do work for Putin. This lead to the event in which she shot her comrades on the night of her return, after her dog had run towards her and was shot as shown in Stealing is Wrong?. Now, with the two of them Vocaloids, Rin sings that there is need to worry now and that she loves him. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English = Keywords *『ヒトだった、ヒトなら』 When I was still human, *『望んでいた　世界に☆』 In the world I wished for☆ *『冷たい世界からね　逃げた』 I escaped from that cold world *『あたし　同胞　撃ったの』 I shot my comrades *『後悔してないにゃー☆』 I have no regrets, meeew☆ *『あたしはただのボーカロイド あんたもただのボーカロイド』I'm just a VOCALOID/You're just a VOCALOID too Illustration Analysis No_need_to_worry.png|Irina feeding the dog No_Need_to_Worry_1.png|The dog with the yellow scarf Not_Together.jpg|Irina killing her comrades Illustration Part 1.png|The usual Rin illustration No_Need_to_Worry_2.png|Sazae's appearance. The first illustration shows Irina feeding her dog, indicating Rin's flashback to her time in Russia as a human. Irina in this flashback is shown to have a bag with her and a dog food can to feed her pet. By the dog's small size, it can be guessed that he's a puppy when Irina finds him, a "child" like her facing hardship. Through the rest of the illustrations Russia is shown as dark, cold, and snowy, at least as around the area where Irina commits suicide--in contrast, her illustration with the dog is bright and happier. Another illustration is shown of the dog running with a yellow scarf, the same one he stole from Irina's comrade in Stealing is Wrong? that implicated his allegiance with the Ronalds. The following illustration shows Irina shooting angrily, killing her comrades after the death of her dog. Looking closely the dog can be seen, now dead, behind her feet. The final illustration of the song is the usual image from Putin-P's part 1 videos, indicating Irina's transformation into the Vocaloid Rin. In the ending, a member of the Sazae family makes his first physical appearance in the series, possibly relating to the dog's mentioning of him in the previous song. Sound Effect Analysis In the ending run of the song, Namihei of the Sazae family can be heard in a clip saying "EH! Settle down, indecent person"; the meaning of this isn't clear, although he could be commenting unfavorably on Rin's new relationship with Len, telling her to "settle down". Trivia Notes *The song occurs concurrently with "Stealing is Wrong?", showing the tragedy in Russia from Irina's own perspective. *The song was remastered, with the extra copyrighted audio removed, and released on Putin-P's second album, The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Curiosities *Although a flashback of Irina's life, the song is sung from Rin's perspective as she recalls these memories from the disk Len inserted in If We Meet Again☆. *The text "0120-783-640" is a free phone line in Japan, with "No need to worry" as its dial tone. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category: Songs in Part 2